wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia
Welcome-slide-new.png|Welcome to Wigglepedia!|linktext=Learn new things and tidbits about all eras and versions of The Wiggles! TheWigglesReunionShow-TemplateSlide.png|The Wiggles Reunion Show|link=The Wiggles Reunion Show|linktext=The original Wiggles reunite in this concert video, available only on iTunes in select countries! TheEmma!&Lachy!Show-TemplateSlide.png|The Emma! & Lachy! Show|link=The Emma! & Lachy! Show (album)|linktext=New album out worldwide! Video out now in AUS/NZ, and coming July 17th in US/CAN. WigglePop!TourandAlbum-TemplateSlide.png|Wiggle Pop! Tour & Album|link=Wiggle Pop! Big Show|linktext=Tickets & album available now! Video coming November 7th. Welcome to Wigglepedia, the unofficial database on the famous children's band, The Wiggles! Formed in 1991, The Wiggles currently consist of founding member Anthony Field (blue), and newcomers Lachy Gillespie (purple), Simon Pryce (red), and Emma Watkins (yellow). For 26 years and counting, they've released countless beloved and award-winning CDs, DVDs, TV Series, Books and more all across the world! AnthonyWiggle.png|Anthony Wiggle|link=Anthony Wiggle LachyWiggle.png|Lachy Wiggle|link=Lachy Wiggle SimonWiggle.png|Simon Wiggle|link=Simon Wiggle EmmaWiggle.png|Emma Wiggle|link=Emma Wiggle GregWiggle.png|Greg Wiggle|link=Greg Wiggle MurrayWiggle.png|Murray Wiggle|link=Murray Wiggle JeffWiggle.png|Jeff Wiggle|link=Jeff Wiggle SamWiggle.png|Sam Wiggle|link=Sam Wiggle DorothytheDinosaur.png|Dorothy the Dinosaur|link=Dorothy the Dinosaur CaptainFeathersword.png|Captain Feathersword|link=Captain Feathersword WagstheDog.png|Wags the Dog|link=Wags the Dog HenrytheOctopus.png|Henry the Octopus|link=Henry the Octopus TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Logo.jpg|The Wiggles (first series)|link=The Wiggles (TV Series 1) TheWigglesLogoinTVSeries2.jpg|The Wiggles (second series)|link=The Wiggles (TV Series 2) NetworkWiggles.jpg|Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!|link=Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series) TheWigglesShow!.jpg|The Wiggles Show!|link=The Wiggles Show! (TV Series) WiggleandLearn.jpg|Wiggle and Learn|link=Wiggle and Learn (TV Series) Ready,Steady,Wiggle!-TitleCard.jpg|Ready, Steady, Wiggle!|link=Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series) WiggleTown!TitleCard.png|Wiggle Town!|link=Wiggle Town! (TV Series) DorothytheDinosaur(TVSeries2).jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur|link=Dorothy the Dinosaur (TV Series) Emma!(TVSeries).png|Emma!|link=Emma! (TV Series) Lachy!.png|Lachy!|link=Lachy! (TV Series) Read more here Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998.jpg|"Rock-a-bye Your Bear"|link=Rock-a-bye Your Bear TheShimmieShake.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!"|link=The Shimmie Shake! DothePropeller!-DeletedShot.jpg|"Do the Propeller"|link=Do the Propeller! HotPotato-1998.jpg|"Hot Potato"|link=Hot Potato GetReadytoWiggle-1998.jpg|"Get Ready To Wiggle"|link=Get Ready To Wiggle GettingStrong.jpg|"Getting Strong!"|link=Getting Strong! (song) SaytheDance,DotheDance.jpg|"Say the Dance, Do the Dance"|link=Say the Dance, Do the Dance TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car"|link=Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)"|link=Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) TheWigglesWearingVestsandPants.jpg|"You Make Me Feel Like Dancing"|link=You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (song) EmmaWearingGlasses.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses On!"|link=I've Got My Glasses On! QuackQuack-NonLiveRecording.jpg|"Quack Quack"|link=Quack Quack TheWigglesMovie998.png|"Ooh It's Captain Feathersword"|link=Ooh It's Captain Feathersword MonkeyMan.jpg|"Monkey Man" (feat. Kylie Minogue)|link=Monkey Man Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies-2013.jpg|"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" FruitSalad-1998.jpg|"Fruit Salad"|link=Fruit Salad See more here HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013)TitleScreen.jpg|Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles|link=Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) WiggleTime1998titlecard.jpg|Wiggle Time!|link=Wiggle Time! (1998 video) GettingStrong!TitleCard.jpg|Getting Strong!|link=Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (video) TakingOff!-TitleCard.jpg|Taking Off!|link=Taking Off! (video) TheWiggles'BigBirthday!TitleCard.jpg|The Wiggles' Big Birthday!|link=The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (video) TheBigRedCarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Yummy Yummy|link=Yummy Yummy (1998 video) PopGotheWiggles-TitleCard.jpg|Pop Go The Wiggles!|link=Pop Go The Wiggles! (video) Wigglehouse-TitleCard.jpg|Wiggle House|link=Wigglehouse (video) BigRedCar-TitleCard.jpg|Big Red Car|link=Big Red Car (video) TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-TitleCard.jpg|The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video|link=The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate-TitleCard.jpg|Captain Feathersword, the Friendly Pirate|link=Captain Feathersword, the Friendly Pirate WakeUpJeff!titlecard.jpg|Wake Up Jeff!|link=Wake Up Jeff! (video) TootToot!1999titlecard.jpg|Toot Toot!|link=Toot Toot! (video) TheWigglyBigShowTitle.jpg|The Wiggly Big Show|link=The Wiggly Big Show YuleBeWiggling-TitleCard.jpg|Yule Be Wiggling|link=Yule Be Wiggling (video) It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!Title.jpg|It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!|link=It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (video) See more here Don't believe everything you read here. Many pages on this site can be edited by anyone, and a lot of untrue things either go unnoticed by our minimal active administrators, or are very difficult to fix as they spread over many pages. While we intend to correct as many pages as possible, in the meantime just know to look out for potentially sketchy or flat out false information. To contribute to Wigglepedia, you are required to follow The Wigglepedia Rules. What do you think of The Wiggles Reunion Show? I love it I'm indifferent about it I hate it Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Templates Category:Important Category:Wigglepedia Category:The Wiggles Category:Home Category:Community